Late Night Family Meeting
by i think i like that spot
Summary: Santana and Quinn think their daughters are doing something that might ended up with them being grandparents.So of course they just have to investigate and drag their wives along.Quinn/Rachel Santana/Brittany Femslash of course.Reviews are loved.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sorry I haven't written in a very **__**long**__** time. But this just popped in my head and I couldn't get it out. My girlfriend got me into the show and no I haven't given up on 'Her Heartbeat', I just have writer's block (sadly).**_

"**Quinn, sweetheart, I think that we're going about this the wrong way. I think that we should just sit Oliva down and ask her if she is indeed sneaking out to meet some boy." Rachel whispered to her wife.**

**Quinn gritted her teeth and crouched down lower behind the bush they were both hiding behind.**

**Their seventeen year old daughter was just a few feet away lounging on the hood of her Ford Focus, gazing at the twinkling stars. Every few minutes she would check the time on her cell phone, as if she was waiting for something.**

**Or someone.**

"**Rachel, do you seriously think that our teenage daughter would truthfully tell us that she is sneaking out the house, late at night to meet some boy?" Quinn turned, asking the small brunette.**

**Just when Rachel opened her mouth Quinn shushed her. When she went to argue Quinn slapped her hand over the brunette's mouth.**

"**I heard something coming from over there." the blonde whispered, pointing just beyond Rachel's right shoulder.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Britt, babe, can you please be quiet." Santana growled over to her wife. They were making their way through the same woods that Quinn and her family were occupying.**

"**I'm sorry, San, but these bugs won't leave me alone. Why are we even here?" Brittany whined, randomly swatting at the air around her head.**

"**We are here because someone sent our daughter a text, saying to meet this mystery person here at midnight. And I want to find out who it is our teen is meeting and why." the Latina answered, ducking behind a row of bushes at a clearing.**

"**But, San, we did the same thing, remember?" Brittany whispered ducking down next to her wife.**

"**That is exactly why. I wanna find out if they're doing the same things that we did." Santana said, crawling around to get a better view of whoever was in the clearing.**

**They stopped in their tracks when they heard voices coming just ahead of them. They looked at each other for a few minutes. Then Santana shrugged her shoulders.**

**Just as Brittany was about to continue on as cautiously as her lover was, her right hand moved and snapped a twig noisily.**

"**Who's there?" a familiar voice whispered to them loudly.**

**They looked at each other in shock. **

**"Quinn!" **


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other in disbelief. Santana and Brittany were the last two people that they had expected to see out in the boondocks.

"What in the world are you two doing out here?" Rachel asked, once the Latina and the other blonde had settled next to them.

"I could ask you the same thing." Santana smirked, as if she knew what dirty things they could be possibly doing.

"Oh, please! We have a nice, warm, comfy bed at home for that." Quinn huffed in extracted annoyance.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at her wife and their best friend and proceed to tell the other couple just why they were sneaking around in the woods.

"So you two are here cause Q was snooping and read a text that Liv had sent out to someone saying to meet her here." the Latina said for clarification.

"Pretty much. Now why are you two here?" Quinn asked, curiously.

Santana opened her mouth to explained, but Brittany had beat her to the punch and launched into her own explanation.

"San, thinks that Maria is meeting some boy to fuck, like we use to when we were her age." Brittany said, as if she was commenting on the color of a shirt.

Rachel, Quinn and Santana just stared as Brittany in shock. Santana was accustomed to hearing the blonde drop the F bomb from the many times they had been in bed together, but the other women weren't.

Quinn bit on her lip to suppress the laugh that threatened to break through her lips.

Just as Santana and Rachel were about to tell Brittany that she really shouldn't talk about hers and Santana's activates that proved a bed wasn't needed, Quinn shushed them.

A familiar car had just pulled into the clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliva smiled as an old, beat up Mustang pulled up nest to her own car. Her smile grew even wider when the driver stepped out.

"You're late." Oliva said, while sliding off the hood of her car to come face to face with the tall Latina.

The other girl just smirked and ran her fingers through Oliva's dark, curly locks and leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"How about that for I'm sorry?" she asked, pulling away from the shorter girl. Oliva smirked and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and said "Only if you keep kissing me, Maria Lopez." The latina smirked and bent down to kiss her lover even more.

"Oh my God" all four women whispered out in surprise. Quinn couldn't believe that her daughter was dating her best friend's daughter, she was honestly happy that it wasn't some good for nothing jock on the football team.

Rachel on the other hand wasn't too please. She was surprised as hell that her daughter was dating the rule breaking, smooth talking, crude, self-proclaimed lesbian stud of the girl's soccer team. Her daughter was responsible and patient, all of the things Maria Lopez was not.

Santana was probably the most shocked. She knew that the two girls were extremely close and once or twice the thought that maybe they were as close as she and Brittany had gotten at their age her had crossed her mind. She was a bit on the fence about the relationship though.

And Brittany, she hadn't even noticed the two girls. She was too busy watching what looked like two caterpillars having sex on a nearby twig.

Oliva pulled away from her girlfriend and smiled at the small pout that had formed on her lips at the loss of contact.

"Now, now Ria, we both know that it's going to have to take a _lot_ of groveling from you for me to accept you lateness night."

Maria's eyebrow raised up at the mischievous gleam in her baby's eyes. Over the past four years of their relationship she had discovered that Oliva Fabray-Berry wasn't as innocent as her mothers would like to believe.

"So do you want me on my knees or on top of you?" Maria asked, with a devilish, sensual grin on her face. Oliva bit her lip and smirked.

"As appealing as that is, I want you to do something else, babe." Maria's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Oliva laughed and said " I want you to sing for me, Ria."

"Sing?" Santana whispered, surprised. "Maria doesn't sing. I've never heard her belt out a tune in all her life."

"San, she loves to sing. She just doesn't do it whenever people are around, except for me and Oliva." Brittany replied with a smirk. Santana frowned, Maria and her had always had a special bond so the fact that her daughter didn't sing in front of her made her a little sad.

"How did you know that Maria sings for Oliva?" Rachel asked Brittany, in confusion.

Brittany just smirked and said "It's been obvious that they're together forever now."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, what would you like for me to sing Liv?" Maria asked, a small smile forming on her tanned face. Oliva squealed and pecked her lover on the lips before reaching into the backseat of her car and pulling out an acoustic guitar.

Maria groaned. "C'mon, Liv. You know I don't like playing your guitar." Oliva just smiled and said "What if I told you that this isn't my guitar?"

Maria looked closer at the guitar and saw that it was actually her old Gibson. "Milo snuck it out of the house for me. You know he's the best little brother a girl could have, right? You're really lucky." Oliva said with a smile.

"I'm so taking him to Chuck E. Cheese's this weekend." Maria said as she took the guitar from Oliva and sat herself on the hood of her girlfriend's car.

"So what do you want me to sing for you, love?" Maria asked, with a loving smile on her face. Oliva giggled like a little school girl and perched herself next to Maria.

She put her finger to her chin and pulled on look of deep thought on her face.

"Mmmm, surprise me baby." Oliva replied with a smirk on her face. Maria laughed and pecked Oliva's cheek, "Your wish is my command, beautiful."

Maria sat back and brought the guitar up and started to strum the first few chords.

_Ooooooh Oooooooh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high,_

_There's a land that I dreamed of once in a lullaby_

"Santana, Maria's voice is amazing. Why in the hell didn't you ever tell me?" Quinn said, slapping Santana's arm.

"Jesus, Quinn! I didn't even know she could sing so don't get all uptight with me." Santana replied, rubbing the slightly red spot on her arm.

"Her voice is so smooth and silky. I feel like I'm being wrapped up in silk whenever she sings." Brittany said, with a proud smile on her face. Her only daughter was a beautiful dancer and singer. She couldn't be prouder.

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Oooooo_

Maria continued to strum the notes while Oliva watched in awe. Even after years of being best friends and then being a couple she was still amazed at her girlfriend's sweetness. She wasn't the player everyone thinks she is.

_Oooooh, someday I'll wish upon a star _

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

Oliva joined in with Maria and the two young lovers smiled lovingly at each other.

Quinn smiled at the love that flowed between the two girls. She remembered when she and Rachel would sing together when they were younger and how they had shared the same smiles.

Brittany liked the fact that her daughter had found someone that treated her right. She had worried for so long that she would end up how she thought Santana would end up. Alone. But both her girls had found someone and it made her happy.

_Oh somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

The two young lovers smiled at each other while holding the high note. Maria stared at Oliva and couldn't believe that she had gotten so lucky. She had everything she could ever ask for.

"Come here." she whispered, pulling the brunette into her and kissing her passionately. Maria set the guitar against the side of the car and then rolled on top of Oliva. The kiss deepened, as did the passion. Maria's hands wandered up Oliva's shirt.

"Won't this be the second time we've made love on the hood of your car?" Maria whispered in her lover's ear before taking her earlobe inbetween her teeth and biting it.

"Ugh, I don't care. Just make love to me."

"Ok, I think it's time that we tell them that they have an audience." Rachel whispered, getting up and ready to pull the younger version of Santana off her daughter.

"No, babe, we should just go and tell that we know tomorrow or something." Quinn said, grabbing her wife.

"Why in the hell are we going to let them have sex, Q?" Santana asked. She was okay with her daughter having sex, now that she knew it was with a respectable, STD free girl who couldn't get her pregnant. She just didn't think that they should have sex on the hood of a car in the middle of the woods.

"Cause we did the same back then. Actually we still do, San." Brittany argued. All three women just stared at her for a second and just shook their heads.

"Well, I don't care what any of you say, I'm going to stop them." Rachel said, getting up and stepping forward to interrupt her daughter and her lover.


	6. Chapter 6

"I swear your skin tastes better every time, baby." Maria whispered, licking a path down from Oliva's ear to her neck. Oliva moaned and dragged her nails up the tan girl's arm.

Maria's fingers were just about to undo her lover's jeans when a freightingly familiar voice rung out.

"Maria Aurora Lopez-Pierce and Oliva Sarah Fabray-Berry get your hands off of each other now!" screeched Rachel, storming over to the two girls. Maria launched herself off of Oliva and held her hands up in surrender. Both girls stared in surprise at the older brunette.

"Mom, I can …." "Explain? You don't need to I Know what you two are doing out here. I thought that you were smarter than this." Rachel said, cutting Oliva off.

"Rachel!" Quinn hissed out in surprise. She couldn't understand what had gotten into her wife. She knew that Rachel thought that Maria was practically Santana's clone from when they were young, but she had no idea that she actually looked down on her best friends' daughter.

"What in the hell is that suppose to mean, Berry?" Santana yelled, stepping out from the bushes that Quinn and Rachel had appeared from.

"Aw, hell." Maria whispered to Oliva who was now standing next to her in shock.

Rachel gulped a little bit. Santana still frightened her and she knew that whenever it comes down to her children Santana would throw everything she has and the kitchen sink at you.

"All I mean is that I don't believe that your daughter is a suitable partner for my daughter. I think that Maria would break Oliva's heart over and over." Rachel stated diplomatically, while taking a cautionary step behind Quinn.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Oliva and Maria asked. Oliva had fixed her mother with a hard stare. She refused to believe that her mom listened to rumors about her close friends' daughter.

"Oliva, sweetheart, her dating history is well known since she seems to make no secret of it. And I've overheard some vulgar conversations between her and some of her other friends. I'm just worried that she's just with you to get into your pants." Rachel tried to plead with her daughter.

Quinn and Oliva were about to argue with Rachel, while Santana was about to start swinging when Brittany cut them off.

"Maria and Oliva were each other's first." she said, as if it was a well known fact. They all stared at Brittany in shock.

Santana, Rachel, and Quinn then turned and stared at Oliva and Maria. Oliva buried her face into Maria's shoulder to help hide her beet red face. Maria just stared, flabbergsted at her mother._ How in the hell did she know that?_ she wondered.

Maria gave a sheepish grin and said "Mama's right. We started dating a little over four years ago. We started making love about year and half ago. And about my so called history, I've never cheated and all those girls that claim to have slept with me, well they either wish that they could or thought that they would seem cooler or something. Yes, I do make a lot of sexual, sometimes vulgar, remarks, but that's just who I am around my friends. Around Oliva I'm respectable and sweet to her." Oliva looked up at her lover beamed at her.

Santana let out a little chuckle, it was no wonder that everyone called Maria her mini me, she just described Santana. "Niña, you're just like me." Santana said,smiling. Maria gave a loving,admiring smile at her mami and Santana could feel the special connection they shared.

"So, you guys aren't mad that we're together?" Oliva asked, listing her head off of Maria's shoulder.

Santana and Brittany looked at each and shrugged. "Why would we be?" Santana asked. Brittany stepped forward and clasped Santana's hand in her own and said, with a warm smile "You two are really cute together."

Quinn looked pointedly at her wife before she stepped forward and enclosed both girls in a warm hug.

"As long as you two stop sneaking around, I'm good with this." she said to the girls.

They smiled warmly at Quinn. Maria let out a sigh of relief, she was afraid that her godmother was fine with her dating her daughter. She was more worried about how Rachel would feel about her and Oliva.

Rachel looked at her wife and then the two girls and turned to Santana and said "I want the grand kids to learn about not only Christian but also Jewish holidays. I mean it Santana, I want to celebrate Hanukah with our grand children."

Santana laughed and said "I think that can be arranged, Faberry." Rachel playfully slapped Santana's arm at the use of the nickname. Oliva and Maria sighed in relief.

"I do have one rule when it comes down to this relationship, no more sneaking around and no more sex in public places." Rachel said.

Both girls looked at each other and then back to Rachel and nodded their heads yes with blushes on their faces. Oliva smiled up at her girlfriend and gave her a small peck on her lips. A chorus of Awwwwwws erupted in front of them. The two young lovers just looked at each other with loving smiles and laughed. Their world had just changed from secret late night rendezvous to a realtionship that their parents approved of and liked.

The world just became a bit brighter.

**Thanl you to all of my readers,you guys are really awesome!:)I'm not all that sure of this me your thoughts on it and if most of you don't like the end all that much then I'll rewrite thank you so much for all the support and the reviews.**


End file.
